


The one where Davey wears sweatpants

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [15]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey wears sweatpants. No, I'm not kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Davey wears sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge- in a different clothing style.

Davey's sweatpants are faded with age and have hot-rock burns in from Adam leaning over him with a spliff too many times. His vest was white, once, but hasn't been for a while. It has that off-white-bordering-on-grey-from-too-many-washes kind of look to it. His hair is matted, pushed back with a hot-pink hairband. 

In other words - he is a hot mess.

He sits on the couch with his feet up on Adam's coffee table, open book face down on his lap, with a half cup of tea going cold by his right foot. This is the opposite of the Davey Havok you see on stage, and the opposite of the Davey Havok you'd see on the street. This is the Davey Havok reserved only for Adam, reserved only for lazy days after a morning spent tangled together in bed.

His left sock has a hole in the big toe, he hasn't washed his face. 

And he is happy.


End file.
